Batman: Pheonix
by Mr.Cheese the IX
Summary: A Decendant of Batman takes up his families secrets, and faces Gothams most deadly villians. But when an ancient foe comes back to haunt him will he stand in his forefathers greatness, or will the batman family line fall into darkness forever.R&R please
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any of its characters

Most people thought that when he died, Bruce Wayne didn't have any kids. I can tell you, most people are wrong. I myself am not his son. In truth I am not even related. When this child of Batman was born he was cast off. This is not to be thought off as cruel, but instead loving. You see Bruce's child was not in particular danger; rather he couldn't deal with the life presented. Not differing from any child. In the end the child came back to Bruce by some means, and was trained to become the hero in Batman's image.

This son, whose name has been lost in the years, trained his first born daughter. This continued four or so generations in the year 2123, when his father retired at 55 (a Batman Record) 36 Year old Keith Bradley took over. The surname Wayne was lost about sixty years earlier when Haley Wayne married Johann Bradley. Keith had already had a son named Andy. Andy filled the position of Robin just as all the Trainee heroes did. The boy wonder position was soon to be given up on his sixteenth birthday. He would then take up the position of Nightwing until his father retired or died.

Keith's didn't have an average "Batman" family. Every Batmanwoman before him had become rich and famous. Keith's inheritance mostly covered the rich part, but the most famous he ever got was when a new traffic light got installed on his property.

Keith Bradley who was of a slender muscular build walked beside his son into the bat cave. His son had blonde hair and was 15 years old. Their conversation continued from earlier that day.

"Come on dad, give me one good reason I can't go" said Andy

His dad replied "if you went then you wouldn't come back for days"

They entered the main cavern of the cave. The once small stalagmites and stalactites formed mighty granite pillars, and the once open floor was cut into segments. The equipmenttraining segment was not wholly disconnected from the computerdeparture segment where the bat mobile lie dormant. Its old appearance became a sub- standard for cars. The car was now cloaked had infrared scanning and all the main computer intelligence was built in to the navigation system. The sleek new design made the all black car would make anyone envious, unless the cloaking device was on. Then you couldn't see it. Unless it was in infrared, but it's hard to envy a car in infrared. On the equipment wall laid the costumes. All five in the lighted glass case Batman, Batwoman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin. Only two of the positions were currently filled (this was a very empty Batman family having only Keith and his son). All the costumes were the same as before with a few new features. The features included cloaking, thermal/night vision, and the entire costume with everything in it was enhanced and strengthened. The third segment was utterly sealed off and only the current Batman was allowed in

"It isn't that I won't let you go to the movies" continued the discussion "it's that you can't go in the bat mobile"

Andy retorted "I am old enough to drive" (the legal driving age changed often, and at this time it was 14)

Both of the two removed an extendable jujitsu staff from the training wall and set it to his own height. The settings for Keith were 6' 5" and for Andy 5' 7".

"Alright, stay inbounds no K.O.s or pressure points. Make su..."

Andy cut his dad off saying "I know the rules" "GO"

Andy charged his dad who jumped in the air and smashed his staff on his sons face. In the air the Boy flailed and landed a solid blow on Keith. Andy swung violently. Keith ducked and his short black hair was hit by the wooden rod.

"Well last time you took the bat mobile people started asking questions" said Keith blocking a few blows then being jabbed in the rib.

"Fine" murmured Andy having had his feet knocked from under him.

At this time Keith stabbed down, Andy stabbed up and both were sent into a world of hurt by the ferocious blow to the face. Keith reeled backward and fell, and Andy was pushed into ground with incredible force cracking some floor. After a few seconds both stood up and got used to the recent injury.

"You're almost ready to be Batman son" Said Keith wiping some blood from his nose. "but being Batman isn't as glamorous as it used to be".

"I think you broke my rib" said Andy. Keith walked away. "dad, come on. Feel this... it has to be broken"


	2. Gotta Have My Pops

**Disclaimer:** I do not own batman or any of its characters

A shadowed figure walked calmly down the street. The figure stopped by a lamppost shining on the magnetic super highway. They flipped open a Zippo lighter with a she-devil on it. They reached into their pocket and pulled it out briskly this time with a then illegal cigarette. The figure tried to light the lighter, it sparked twice then lit. They started puffing away. The figure looked at the watch on their wrist; they were then prompted to calmly start running down the street. As they turned into an alley their cloak flowed and thudded into a trashcan. About thirteen seconds later something else thudded into the trashcan. It was a fiery explosion and bits of shrapnel tearing the can from the pavement. Just a few seconds later police cars rushed by. The figure jumped out of the dumpster which had shielded him from the massive explosion they then started walking away at a brisk pace through the shadows.

Another figure from atop a building was staring at the figure that was obviously a man from his view. Just as the cloaked man started to come out of the shadows, his arm was violently thrown into the brick painted building. The rest of his body followed and slammed into the wall. Looking over and witnessing the horror, the man saw a batarang had gone into the flesh of his arm. The blood was oozing out fast; he would need to go to a hospital. This thought was stopped midway by a huge punch. The injured man was thrown back into the shadows. If only Batman could get a look at his face. "C4 I believe, old school but effective" Said Batman

"DIE" shouted the other as he lunged forward with a sharp rod iron pole he found in the garbage. It easily pierced the flesh of a surprised Batman's thigh. The iron wasn't a perfect circle so Batman fell on his side with great force throwing the other off the iron. The other man coming off pulled the iron out. The iron coming out stung more than it going in. The iron was swung at Batman's head; He caught it and threw it up on top of a building.

Batman turned around and the man was gone. He was looking for a trace. He saw a foot on a ladder. He heard "ladder up" the ladder slid up. Batman used his grappling hook to get up. Just as he got up he saw the other dive headfirst into the pavement. The grotesque crippling would have been horrible to bear witness to. He was about to go check the body when he saw the bat signal in the sky. Batman ran jumped and landed on a clothes line which bounced the flipping batman into a perfect running land on another roof.

Andy was a sophomore at Liberty high school where he was waiting at the entrance for someone to give him a ride home. School was just out and Andy was waiting. Ever since his car broke down he had really had a hard time getting a ride home. He had been trying to convince his dad that he could use his motorcycle, but even when there was an emergency and city needed help he had to ride shotgun in the batmobile. Andy didn't think crashing into his own house merited his restriction of use of the motorcycle.

He started to mutter to himself.

"What are you saying" inquired a voice behind him.

Andy jumped and turned around. Behind him was standing Jessica, a girl he never talked to but he knew who she was.

"Um... what" asked Andy

" You were talking to yourself like, really loud" Stated Jessica

" Oh, yeah. I think I know you..."He said as Jessica walked away. She turned around.

" Yeah I'm locker 789, I'm like two lockers away from you" Jessica explained.

Andy asked "you wanna go out"

"Like... on a date, sure" said Jessica seriously.

The thought "that was easy" was erased from his mind when he was knocked backward by a senior playing football on the steps. He rolled about 45 steps down into the parking lot and underneath a car. There was a bumper hanging off the cars back. The engine of the car revved then roared, and Andy was dragged on the ground. He was dragged for about 7 miles before his foot got unhooked. He walked the remaining 4 on foot.

Andy walked into the mansion. Its spiral staircases were at least 350 years old, and the marble floors were beautiful blacks and whites. The floor was also recently waxed causing Andy to slip, almost breaking his tailbone. He slid across the floor into the library. The dark wood of the walls and floor was shining in the sunlight. The chairs and tables sat there making Andy sleepy. Andy walked up to bookcase and pulled a book out. Nothing happened, The book just slid out. Watson the butler (no relation to Alfred) walked by.

"Did Keith un-robin me because he hates me so much" asked Andy.

"First thing your father finds your usefulness as a sidekick almost necessary. Second thing try two books to the right" Declared Watson in a brittle British accent.

Andy pulled the book described by Watson and it opened. He went in replacing both books behind him. Andy was still kind of out of it in short, he fell down the stairs.

Keith was looking over the massive computer screen "Andy don't talk" said Keith knowing Andy wanted to ask 'what you doin' Keith explained without the question. "a man just blew up four city blocks, the explosion came from..." the computer screen was bringing up windows then they went away on a city map the screen highlighted one in red "an abandoned warehouse?" Keith seemed to ask. Keith logged onto the city newspaper/newscast archive. He searched the warehouse; it came up in only 1 article and 1 newscast. Keith read the article aloud "new newspaper manufacturing warehouse built..." he stopped there. He clicked the newscast.

"Today city officials raided an old newspaper Warehouse" Read a burly African reporter "it seems they were the main supplier of the deadly drug Venom"

"Venom was a drug this city had bad problems with during the time of the first Batman" explained Keith while the newscast continued in the background. "maybe the man is related to a person involved in the venom scandal and they didn't want anyone to know" Keith was pretty sure that was the answer. The newscast had stopped "Well whoever it was there gone, the warehouse is gone, and 43 innocents are gone" said Keith "The only weird thing is that there was no body, Blood, guts, bones no flesh" Keith continued. He then got up then left.

Two cloaked men were standing in an alley. "You got the money, I got the stuff" said one. The other simply walked up and whacked the others larynx, causing his lungs to fill with his own blood. Blood poured from his mouth making a neat puddle for him to fall in. While the one was still dying, The other reached his gloved hand into the dying mans pocket and pulled out 2 packs of cigarettes. As he was walking away he pulled off his gloves and opened the cigarettes. He pulled one out and put the pack away. He pulled out a Zippo lighter with a she-devil on it, he lit up and took a puff.

"Gotta have my pops" he chuckled.


End file.
